Desconectado
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: No esperes, que aun cuando estés al borde de la muerte, te podrás librar de tus pecados. Pues siempre descubrirán la mentira. Tarde o temprano. Advertencia: Malas palabras.


_**Titulo**__— __Desconectado_

_**Summary**__—__No esperes, que aun cuando estés al borde de la muerte, te podrás librar de tus pecados. Pues siempre descubrirán la mentira. Tarde o temprano._

**_Disclaimer_—__**_Evidentemente los personajes no pertenecen. Por más que busque estrellas fugaces y llore hasta dormirme o atragantarme de helado en una fuerte __depresión, deseando que al día siguiente los personajes de Shaman King me pertenezcan._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Desconectado.<strong>_

La sala de hospital se encontraba casi llena de personas. Hana Asakura se hallaba postrado en una cama de hospital, rodeado de sus familiares, amigos y novia respectivos.

Fausto reviso el monitor, suspiro resignado. No había nada más que se pudiera hacer.

—Bueno, les daré unos minutos para que se despidan y decidan quien va a ser el que lo desconecte —se volvió Fausto— Tal como fue su última voluntad—termino abriendo paso fuera de la habitación.

—No—empezó Anna— Yo no puedo, yo soy su madre—dijo agarrada del brazo de Yoh, quien suspiró. — Yo le di la vida—

Yoh quien se hallaba descansando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa que empezaba a sollozar. Levanto la cabeza.

—Yo soy su padre—secundo— No puedo—

Alumi a su lado se abrazo a sí misma.

—Soy su novia—sollozó— Yo no puedo—termino llevando sus manos hacia su rostro.

A su lado Namaha se descoloco desviando la mirada.

—Yo soy amiga de ella—señalo a Alumi—Solo, vine a acompañarla—señalo a Alumi.

—Yo no sé si pueda—empezó Yohane—Estamos hablando de mi mejor amigo…—

— ¿Cómo que tu mejor amigo? —Reitero Gakko a su lado rompiendo la atmosfera del momento— Yo era el _mejor amigo_ de Hana—declaro.

Sin embargo, Yohane a su lado no se calló.

—Pff! haber, creo que estas un poquito confundido, desde chicos quedamos que yo era su mejor amigo—anuncio.

—Pero era desde chicos, porque ahora era conmigo con quien se pegaba las borracheras—presumió con orgullo

—Aguanta—empezó Yohane pero fue abruptamente cortado por Anna.

— ¿¡Borracheras?! —Exclamo indignada deshaciendo el abrazo con Yoh. — ¡Si mi hijo es abstemio! —

Gakko se quedo petrificado mientras Yohane sonreía con burla.

—Ehh…ehh—Comprendiendo que había metido la pata, exclamo; — ¡No se señora pregúntele al mejor amigo! —señalo a Yohane.

Yohane dejo de sonreír.

— ¡Claro! —Hizo un ademan con los brazos— Ahora si soy el mejor amigo ¿no? —reclamo indignado. —Pero bien que fuiste tú el que le llevo a la tipa esa para que se desvirgue—se defendió.

Alumi levanto una ceja sorprendida, ante aquella revelación.

— ¡Haber, perdón, pero si él me dijo que perdió la virginidad conmigo! —exclamo indignada.

—Ehhhh…—Yohane y Gakko exclamaron al unisonó volteando a ver hacia la interesante y blanca pared.

—Aparte estas mal, loco, porque él fue quien me llevo a mí a que me desvirgara—rebatió Gakko entrecerrando los ojos— ¡Yo quería llegar virgen al matrimonio! —

— ¡Dejen de hablar de la sexualidad de mi hijo! ¡Por Dios! —Exploto Anna.

—Ok, me habrá mentido eso. Pero al menos era fiel—se convenció Alumi.

—Ehhhh…—exclamo Namaha a su lado, mientras se volteaba a ver a la blanca pared, quien se estaba volviendo muy interesante para todos en aquella sala.

— ¡Namaha! —Alumi la observo indignada.

— ¿Tu eres Namaha? —Cuestiono incrédulo Yohane a lado suyo.

Gakko se acerco a Yohane.

—Oye, pero Hana no dijo que tenía _más_…—pregunto en voz baja a Yohane haciendo ademan con las manos, pero no tanto para evita que tanto Alumi como Namaha escucharan.

Ambas abrieron la boca indignadas.

— ¡Perro hijo de…!—empezaba Alumi.

— ¡Espera! —Ordeno Namaha mientras se volvía hacia Yohane y Gakko — ¿Qué mas dijo sobre mi? —cuestiono.

Yohane se acerco un poco más. Ante la atenta mirada de Anna.

—Mmm… No sé si este sea el lugar en donde podamos hablar sobre ciertas posiciones…—dijo mientras volvía la mirada al suelo.

—_**No**_, _no se puede_—reitero Anna.

—Desgraciado—insultó Alumi viendo a su novio— ¡Y conmigo solo hacia el misionero! —se quejo de una manera quejumbrosa.

—Aguanta, tampoco era un desgraciado—defendió Yohane a Hana—Cuando yo caí preso, él era el único que iba a verme—

—Ehhhh…—exclamo Gakko haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Yohane sin entender, viendo de reojo a Gakko.

— ¿Cómo no te iba a ver si él te denuncio? —soltó.

Yohane pareció confundido. Mientras los demás lo observaban con lastima.

— ¿Pero cómo pudo haber sido él, si el mismo me vendió la marihuana? —cuestiono señalando a Hana.

— ¿¡MARIHUANA?! —exclamo horrorizada Anna, mientras Yoh, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse, se tapaba la boca.

—Se fue a Orlando con la recompensa—susurro Gakko a Yohane ignorando a Anna.

Yohane observo a Hana—. ¡Sapo hijo de puta! —exclamo furico.

— ¡Pero a mí no me metan!— dijo Anna quien parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre Yohane, ahí mismo. Continuo —Además, basta de hablar mal de mi hijo. ¡El es un chico ejemplar! ¡Un alma de Dios! El mejor de los estudiantes—concluyo de manera orgullosa.

Alumi miro hacia su suegra con pena, Namaha desvió la mirada, Yohane rodo los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño y Gakko se mordió el labio.

Sin embargo segundos después, exclamaron, observando de manera simultánea la pared—; Ehhhh...

Anna frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cual ehhh, ehhh~?—cuestiono de manera inmutable. —Si aquí tengo el folleto de la universidad—prosiguió sacando un "folleto" de la nada y de manera orgullosa.

De los cuatro, Yohane, se digno a responder; — Eso no es universidad, señora—pronuncio pasando una mano con por la barbilla—Es el bar al que íbamos—revelo.

Tanto Yoh como Anna se voltearon a mirar el folleto.

—Es más, si se fija en el medio ahí están los números con precio—concluyo.

Anna observo incrédula el folleto.

—Con razón ya decía yo… ¡Que materias tan raras!— Admitió— ¡Sexo en la playa! ¡Yo creí que era biología marina! —se escandalizo.

Se volvió hacia su hijo.

— ¡Este hijo de put…!—se corto repentinamente dando inhalaciones y exhalaciones— Un momento, esto no es mi culpa— se recordó. A su lado, Gakko reinicio su conversión con Yohane.

—Ahí también me llevo Hana cuando termine con Luka—recordó. — Hasta me invito una copa—

Yohane lo miro con lastima y desvió la mirada—. Ehhhh…—exclamo atrayendo la atención de Alumi y Namaha.

Namaha asomo su mirada y Alumi lo volteo a ver.

Gakko lo observo curioso.

— ¿Con quién crees que te engaño Luka? —Rebatió Yohane— Te doy una pista. ¡Sus signos vitales están en la mierda! —exclamo de manera pausada.

Alumi volteo indignada a ver a su novio, con la boca abierta de pura impresión.

— ¿¡Porque no me dijiste?! —grito Gakko contrariado a Yohane.

Yohane se quedo pensativo un segundo—. Porque era amigo de él, no tuyo…—se defendió.

Gakko se arremango la playera mientras se dirigía a Hana con malas intenciones y exclamaba—; ¡Era el amor de mi vida! ¡Pedazo de…!— sin embargo su acción se vio cortada por Yoh, quien se dignaba a hablar después de un rato.

— ¡SU-FI-CIEN-TE! — Dejando claro, que ya se había acabado su paciencia. Hizo un ademan con los brazos mientras Gakko retrocedía—. ¡Dejen a mi Hana en paz!—se volvió a ver a todos para ver si se atrevían a decir algo. Miro a su esposa—. Podrá ser drogadicto, alcohólico, infiel—observo a Alumi—. Delator, mal amigo…—esta vez observo a Gakko y a Yohane. Yoh iba a proseguir, pero Yohane se adelanto.

—Gay—

Todos se voltearon verlo. Petrificados.

— ¿¡GAY?! —se volvió Yoh escandalizado a Yohane.

— ¡Me estas jodiendo! —Se desespero Alumi.

—Tranquilos, él era el activo—dijo haciendo un ademan hacia Hana. Todos lo voltearon a ver. Prosiguió—Bueno, más bien él era el versátil—tomo aire mirando hacia la nada mientras esbozaba una mirada un tanto perturbadora para los demás—. No, si él hacia todo. —

Yoh volteo a ver a Anna incrédulo, Alumi miro traumada a Hana y Namaha frunció el ceño levemente asqueada.

Gakko alejo su vista de Hana por un momento para dirigir su vista a Yohane.

— ¿Tu eres Gay? —Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yohane dejo de lado su cara de ensueño.

—La cárcel cambia a la gente—contesto defensivo.

— ¡Emm, bueno! —Retomo Yoh su discurso—. ¡Podrá ser gay, o lo que sea! Pero es un ser humano del que estamos hablando…—dijo ante la resignada mirada de su nuera. — Pero ese ser humano del que estamos hablando es MI sangre, ¡Es MI hijo!—concluyo.

—Ehhhh… —irrumpió su esposa haciendo una mueca ante la incrédula mirada de Yoh, y la sorpresiva de Alumi, Namaha, Yohane y Gakko.

Anna no podía hacer nada más que no fuera unas muecas y ademanes nerviosos.

Se volvieron observando con cara de matones a Hana, mientras levantaban el puño.

— ¡HAOOOO! —Exclamo Yoh frustrado. Observo a Hana—. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Yo lo desconecto! —se lanzo.

— ¡Yo le di la vida! ¡Yo se la quito! —secundo Anna siguiendo a Yoh.

— ¡A mí me decía _mi vida_, así que es mi derecho! —tercio Alumi lanzándose

— ¡Me robo al amor de mi vida! ¡El derecho es mío! —alego Gakko señalándose con los brazos y lanzándose también

— ¡El le dio sentido a la mía! —Exclamo Yohane acercándose.

— ¡YO! —Exclamo Namaha—Ay, ¡Yo solo quiero ser popular!—grito mientras secundaba a los demás.

Todos se amontonaron simultáneamente enfrascándose en una frenética pelea por quien desconectaría a Hana primero.

—Haber, no, no un momento, ¡Espérense!—mascullaba Anna.

— ¡El me la quito, me la robo! —gruñía Gakko.

— ¡El es mi novio!—refunfuño Alumi.

— ¡El le dio sentido a la mía! —recordaba Yohane

— ¡Yo page la clínica!—chillaba Yoh.

Con todo el revoltijo Hana Asakura empezaba a mover la cara, para asomarse entre sus pestañas. Al ver la situación, cerró los ojos para fingir seguir en coma. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte Namaha lo vio.

—Ah, ¡Se está haciendo el muerto! ¡Yo lo vi! —señalo a Hana.

Todos se volvieron a ver.

— ¡Rápido, con la almohada! —exclamo Anna.

Anna, Yoh, Gakko, Namaha y Yohane se encargaban de sofocar a Hana con la almohada, este se retorcía por la falta de aire y la asfixia.

— ¡Ay, igual lo desconecto! —bufo Alumi, jalando el cable.

Desistiendo y dejando de un lado la almohada de manera automática, y respirando entrecortadamente. Se mantuvieron en silencio; Yoh lo rompió.

—Sigue vivo—dijo con disgusto.

Gakko retiro la almohada de la cara de Hana.

Este al verse libre de la almohada empezó a respirar todo el aire que podía mientras observaba y era observado por sus padres y amigos.

Yohane frunció el ceño.

— ¿¡Qué fue lo que desconectaste?! —exclamo a Alumi. Ante la extrañada mirada de Anna.

Entonces un sonido se escucho en el monitor de la camilla consiguiente a la de Hana.

*PIIIIIIIIII*

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada.

— ¿Papi? ¿¡Papá!? ¡PAPÁ! —exclamo una niña a un lado mientras agarraba de la mano al señor de la camilla.

Automáticamente la familia del señor empezó a llorar. Al mismo tiempo que los Asakura se horrorizaban y los demás abrían la boca del horror.

La familia del señor de volteo a verlos exigiendo una explicación.

— Ehhhh… ¡Fue el! —dijo Alumi culpando a Hana.

— ¡No, yo no fui! — dijo Hana quien negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras los padres, y los amigos del susodicho asentían dándole la razón a Alumi.

La familia del señor lo miró con cara de matones.

— ¡Noooooooo! —

Fin.

* * *

><p>¡No puedo creer que esto me haya llevado 8, casi nueve páginas de Word!<p>

.

..

...

Bien, Hana no es hijo de Hao, pero fue completamente cómico el hecho de bromear con ello. Eso lo saque de una vez, que navegando por internet, vi a personas preguntando si Hana era hijo de Yoh o de Hao porque Takei había dicho que Hana es la combinación de los nombres de sus padres. Y uno automáticamente pensaría "Hao" por el "Ha". Ignorando el hecho de que "Yoh" también se pronuncia "Ha".

Segundo, la idea la saque de un video que me mato de risa.

Tercero, lamento si no les ha agradado el resumen, pero no soy tan buena con ello. Sin más, me despido.

¡Sayo! ^X^ (No se hagan patos y dejen review al menos para criticar :B)


End file.
